herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Shaman
The Shaman is a ranged class that places totems on the ground which shoot nearby enemies. After leveling him the totems change to earth and fire totem as well as the lightning totem you start of with. Base stats * Damage: 1-2 * ** Each point adds 6 damage to min and 8 to max. * Mana: 508 ** Each point adds * Damage Reduction: 0.98% ** Each point adds * Health: 500 ** Each point adds Skills Level 1 * Totems:' '''The Shaman places 3 totems at his feet. Each level increases totem attributes. * '''Storm Totem': The Shaman places a Storm Totem instead of a basic totem which zaps enemies with lightning. Requires Totems ability. Level 12 * Spirit Wolves: The Shaman spawns 2 Spirit Wolves to fight for him. * Lava Spill: The Shaman has a 20% chance to fire a flaming shot that leaves behind a trail of lava. Level 24 * Scent of the Wolf: Scent of the Wolf increases Spirit Wolves damage and attack speed. Level 36 * Earth Totem: The Earth Totem throws huge rocks that entangles damages enemies it hits. * Earth Bind: The Shaman Entangles and damages all enemies around him. * Fire Totem: The Fire Totem unleashes novas of fire which burns and damages enemies. Level 48 * Elemental Blast: Unleashes a massive Elemental bolt of Ice, Earth and Fire. Synergies * Pack Leader : Summons three wolves instead of two. * Totem Master : Your totems deal 50% more damage. * Elementalist : Shoot six Elemental Blasts instead of three, in each direction. Strategy Shaman : New addition to Hero Siege character roster, and because it was a new character I immediately though he will be the strongest one. Oh boy, how much wrong I was.He is not the worst by any means but his skills are kinda bad. He can be build in two ways. Energy or Strength as your main stat. The problem is, his energy build is weak as it relies on his totems and they are completly useless, their dmg doesn't scale well. Second build requires strength in order to be good. But there lays another problem. If you are going for strength, your build revolves around wolves. They aren't bad but the AI they have is just... They bug so often, not attacking just standing or walking around enemies, it's very frustrating, the only good think is that you can resummon them and they are immortal, unlike Necro's pets that can be killed quickly and you need corpses to resummon them. Bosses like Leviathan/Satan are super annoying, because you can't command your pet to attack different target, you have to resummon them and just pray that they will attack what you want. However if you fully utilize your pets he is on pair with Amazon's and Pirat's dmg but because you can not rely on luck, and his pets bug pretty often, he is first in B Tier. Pros : - New fresh class to play - Has immortal pets and can resummon them if needed - Can immobilize enemies - Elemental blast can benefit from both energy and strength Cons : - His pets are ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥, bad AI and you can't command them to attack what you want and he depends on them too much. - Most of your talents are useless and they scale bad, dealing almost zero dmg. - No escape ability like jump or charge or dash. - You have to get used to resummon pets often so they MAY attack right target if you are lucky enough. Gameplay : At the start of a boss fight, place your totems use Earth Bind to root your target, and spawn pets. Use Elemental blast as soon as it is off cooldown. Resummon your pets if they aren't attacking your target. If you move too far from your totems, resummon them, but as I wrote they don't provide big dmg boost, so it's not really necessary. Stats : Put everything in Strength, there is no need for energy/armor (At higher wormhole levels, stats that are given to you thru leveling become obsolete, but if you are going to "min-max" it put them to the stat mentioned above ) Talents : Spirit Wolves- Put everything here first until you reach cap with spendable talents. Scent of the Wolf - Other good talent, put here all your talents until you reach cap. Elemental Blast - Max this as your last talent, put here all your talents until you run out of them. Those three are the most valuable talents for you, but don't forget to put at least 1 point in each talent! Synergies ( You can only have two at a time ) : Pack Leader - Summons three wolves instead of two, increasing your dmg at also chance that one will bug and just wonder around zone doing nothing :) Elementalist - Shoot six Elemental Blasts instead of three, in each direction, doubles your dmg from that skill. Gear : Always go for strength over everything, also having plus to all talents or plus to talents mentioned above is never a bad choice! Your next stat should be stamina, survivability is needed as you progress thru higher wormhole levels. Stats like armor is completly useless for your class. Why Strength ? It has synergy with your wolves and increases your basic attack. Why not Energy/Armor ? You are already almost capped with dmg reduction so you don't need more of it. Energy works with your Totem abilities, which are completly useless as of now. Stat priority : Strength > Stamina > Plus to all talents/Plus to your three talents you are using > Energy > ArmorCategory:DLC Category:Character Category:Classes Category:Guide Category:Stats